prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bring Down the Hoe/@comment-75.159.40.70-20130814180717
I don't think Wren ''is ''A. Come one, that would be too obvious. I do however think that Wren knows the identity of A, and he is trying to protect him/her, as well as help him/her. I think Wren is the Beach Hottie and he is the one who hit Ali with the shovel, but what he doesn't know is that Ali was actually burried alive and pulled out by someone else. I think the person that pulled Alison out was A, who in all honestly I have no idea who this person is, and Ali then escaped. A then killed someone else in Ali's place. One year later, "Ali"'s body is found. The St. Germaines put Ali's old things in the yard. Mona looks through the box and finds Ali's old diaries. In them, she reads how Ali was being tortured by A. Mona uses this idea and becomes A to prevent the other liars from taking Hanna away from her. After Alison's body is found, the real A (not Mona) blackmails/pays off Wren to change the autopsy report into saying that the body that was found is Ali's. After Mona is revealed as A and is sent to Radely, Ali finds out everything and comes out of hiding. She disguises herself in a Red Coat and she makes an attempt to visit Mona at Radely to get the A-Team from her. She does this to use the team to help the Liars. A also has his/her own motives in mind and also attempts to visit Mona to do the same thing, this time in order to use the A-Team to torture the Liars. So basically Ali and A are having a race to Mona. Alison gets to Mona first and takes control of the A-Team from her. When Ali visits Mona in Radely, she was NOT wearing a mask, but Mona doesn't know who this person is, because she was hallucinating due to her medication. However, A decided to use this as an oppurtunity. He/she would impersonate Ali by dressing into a Red Coat, wearing an Ali mask, and wearing a blond wig. So whenever Ali woud use, it would be to get her to do helpful tasks for the Liars. Whenever A (dressed as Red Coat) would use Mona, he/she would make Mona and her team to do hurtful tasks to the Liars. A could easily get into Radely through Wren, because Wren is on A's side. Wilden has a hatred for the Liars and their loved ones because of what happened with Ashley. That is why he is trying to pin the murder on the girls. A uses this as an oppurtunity and gets to Wilden. A is ennemies with the N.A.T club because the N.A.T knows that A killed 'Alison', so A uses Wilden to slowly kill off the N.A.T in return for A pinning the murder on the Liars. On the Halloween train, Mona captured footage of Wilden killing Garrett (Wilden also killed Ian) and decides to give this video to her leader. A and Alison once again compete and try to get the video from Mona first, and Ali ends up getting the video. She blackmails Wilden with this video to stop trying to hurt the Liars. After Spencer gets out of Radely, Alison decides that she can't go running around in hiding like this. She tells Mona to have the girls at the lodge, as well as herself and Toby. A however instead tells Wilden that the girls will be at the lodge and asks him to set fire to it. Melissa sends Shana and Jenna to stop Wilden from setting the fire. Ali nonetheless saves the girls from the fire. The person that Mona, Spencer and Hanna saw was Alison. While the girls drive back to Rosewood, Alison meets up with Wilden and tells him that this is his last chance to stop hurting the Liars, or else Ali will give the video of Wilden killing Garrett to the cops. Wilden instead tries to kill Ali, which results in Ali shooting Wilden. A moves Wilden's body to the place where his car was found. A is the person in the black hoodie who is trying to torture the liars. At times, he/she impersonates Red Coat/Ali by wearing a Red Coat, a blonde wig and an Ali mask. Ali is trying to help the liars while A tries to torture the liars. A is currently trying to frame Ashley for Wilden's murder, but Mona's confession screws with A's plan. Wren, who is working with A, gets Veronica to visit Mona. Wren then tells that Veronica was 'bullying' Mona into confessing, leading Veronica to recuse herself as Ashley's lawyer, once again hurting Ashley's case. In all honestly, if this theory is true, I have no idea who A would be. My best guess would have to be Ezra, and if not him, Cece.